Pokemon Cole's Journey
by decios
Summary: A dude who met May on a journey to be a top coordinator and the greatest trainer to live
1. The Beggining

Hi everyone this is my first fanfiction if you like it you can review it I do not own the Pokémon or some people

**It had been 12 days since ash left for Sinnoh and May went to Johto to Become a Coordinator she was traveling to her next contest until a heard of Tauros started charging her 'AAHHH!" Yelled may "look out!" said the voice and pushed her out of the way "Celebi use safe guard!" Yelled the boy "a Celebi?" said May the Celebi defended the boy from the Tauros's May got up and walked to the boy after the Tauros passed "how do you have a Celebi?" asked May "aren't they all extinct" asked May "well this one stayed behind with me" Said the boy and the Celebi flew around in excitement at its success "wow are you a coordinator or a trainer?" asked May "I'm both" Said the boy "well I'm May" said May "well I'm Cole" said the boy "HEY! MAY!" said Max "wait up" said Max Running to see them talking to each other and Max saw the Celebi "WHOA! A Celebi" Said Max "yeah it stuck around with me" said Cole "this is Max my younger brother" said May "Max this is Cole he just saved me from becoming a pancake" said May "so May where are you heading" asked Cole "I'm heading to violet city" said May "really? Me too, you guys wanna go there together" asked Cole "yeah sure" said May and Max "let's go then you ready Celebi?" asked Cole "celeb Celebi!" said Celebi. Later at violet city "alright here's, my Pokedex sign me in while I head to the gym with Celebi ok?" said Cole "alright" said May "let's go Celebi" said Cole "aren't you gonna put Celebi in its Pokéball?" asked May "no I let Celebi stay out here with me" said Cole "I know a kid just like you then his name is ash" said May but Cole was already gone "oh well we better go and get him his pass and mine to Max lets go" said May "here you go May" Said Nurse Joy "thanks" said May taking both Passes. Later at violet gym "Celebi use thunder wave" said Cole it hit dead center on its target and Cole won the Battle. Later with May "here's you pass" said May "thanks" said Cole **

The next one can be a bit longer


	2. reunitement

_**btw their on the ferry already and Cole and May are leaning on the railing**_

**Cole: I know you like someone else by the way not that ash kid I can feel in your aura that his name is Drew**

**May: Wow your good**

**Cole: I know and your friend ash there likes that Dawn girl I don't need to feel his aura to know that **

**May: anyways Why are you up here?**

**Cole: I'm just thinking about my old friends you should head down to the buffet there's someone there you might be excited to see**

_He said smiling he said as she walked down to the floor with a buffet and saw Drew her crush and he looked at her and she blushed as he walked over to her_

**Drew: hey May**

**May: uhh duh ummm hi **

_Drew laughed_

**Drew: pretty as always**

_May blushed, MEAN WHILE WITH ASH AND DAWN (capitalized for dramatisizm if that's a word)_

**Ash: hey Dawn**

**Dawn: Yes? **

**Ash: you maybe want to sit together?**

_He asked shyly and Dawn jumped the chance_

**Dawn: yes of course**

_As the 2 sat together they started moving closer together and held hands both were blushing until Drew and May came by holding hands then the separated blushing even redder meanwhile with Cole now sitting at a booth in the buffet until a familiar face showed up_

**Cole: Bianca?! (Not the one from black and white)**

**Bianca: Hey!**

_She said waving at him_

**Cole: man it's great to see you**

_He said hugging her_

**Cole: your aura is better than ever**

**Bianca: thanks are you heading to Sinnoh to go to T.A too?**

**Cole: yeah**

_Cole looked into her aura to see if she had made any new friends_

**Cole: you know that ash kid is on here**

**Bianca: really?**

**Cole: yeah he's over there**

_He said Pointing to the booth Dawn and Ash and May and Drew are at_

**Announcer: everyone we are docking in Unova in 2 minutes**

**Cole: we better get ready**

**Bianca: yeah let's go**

_They walked to their bags on the ferry and just put them on their backs and got off_

**Cole: we should head to the school you guys**

_Everyone nodded while at the back Ash and Dawn were holding hands and so were Drew and May _


End file.
